Pohon kenangan
by Min Haewoo
Summary: pohon ini, mempertemukanku pada seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Seseorang yang membuatku berubah menjadi diriku yang seperti ini.


Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super junior – Snow White.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Length : One-Shot

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves.

Genre : ||Frendship || Romance||

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || ide muncul mendadak || alur kecepetan ||

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

Sudah sepekan kota ini berubah warna. Tanah yang biasanya berwarna coklat kini berubah menjadi putih. ya, warna putih yang dihasilkan oleh salju kini sedang menutupi kota yang semula berwarna. Dalam beberapa hari kedepan cuaca akan terus bergerak menuju titik minus terendah.

"hiks... hiks..."aku yang masih berumur lima tahun menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah pohon besar yang berada di taman. Di bawah pohon ini adalah tempat dimana aku akan menumpahkan semua tangis dan kekecewaanku, tempat ini juga tak jauh dari rumahku.

"hiks... hiks..." Hanya mantel yang tebal yang melindungi diriku dari musim dingin ini.

"kenapa menagis?" tanya seorang namja kecil padaku. Suaranya lantang dan terang meski jelas-jelas dia kedinginan.

Aku itu terpaku melihat sosok asing yang berada di hadapanku dengan segenggam salju di tangan kirinya. Bahkan, aku tidak sadar kalau tangisanku sudah berhenti.

"Sung hyung pergi!" jawabku. Saat tetangga yang aku panggil Sung hyung pergi ke Jepang bersama keluarganya. Meski dia berbeda 3 tahun denganku, tapi dia yang selalu bermain denganku. Aku sangat sedih saat mengetahui Sung hyung sudah tidak ada saat aku kerumahnya untuk mengajak bermain.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi." ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, mataku tak berpaling dari wajah namja yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"aku, akan menggantikan Sung Hyungmu." dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan tangannya yang berselimut sarung tangan biru. Dia tak mengenalku ataupun Sung hyung tapi seakan dia mau menjadi pengganti Sung hyung. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Perlahan aku ikut menarik bibirku untuk membuat senyum.

Tak lama berselang.

"HAE... AYO CEPAT PULANG!" teriak seorang yeoja yang terlihat tebih tua dari namja yang di panggil Hae ini.

"YA NOONA... Besok aku akan kesini lagi." ucapnya setelah menjawab perintah sang Noona. "pakai ini." Hae melepaskan syal berwarna birunya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"kau bisa membeku nanti." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya, aku menurutinya untuk dengan melilitkan syal yang di berikannya kepadaku di leherku.

"HAE..."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Hae berlari meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Seorang namja menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jalan yang agak menanjak. Dari jauh terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun tampak putih dengan tumpukan salju. Dia terseyum sambil memandangi pohon itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

ooo000ooo

.

"Lihat! Boneka salju kita sudah selesai." seru Hae dengan riang.

"ahh, nde." aku ikut bersorak tak kalah riang. Aku mulai membuka syal pink-ku dan memakaikannya pada boneka salju yang kami buat bersama.

"hahaha... Boneka ini terlihat lebih imut daripadamu." aku memnggembungkan pipiku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku. Tanda aku marah.

"hahaha, aku bercanda. Kau lebih imut dari boneka salju ini." tangan Hae terulur untuk memcubit pipiku dangan gemasnya.

"appo." aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang terasa sedikit sakit dengan cubitannya.

Hae tersenyum lalu memdudukkan dirinya di hadapan beneka salju yang kami buat. Akupun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Tahun ini, Aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku setahun lebih tua dari Hae. Meski begitu kami tidak terpisahkan, masuk sekolah dan kelas yang sama, bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Bahkan rumah kami hanya berjarak beberapa rumah.

Meski umurku beda satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Kadang orang menganggap kami bersaudara dengan Hae menjadi kakaknya.

Aku yang manja, aku yang ceroboh, aku yang menangis saat terjatuh. Banyak kejadian saat Hae bertindak sebagai kakak untukku. Mungkin karena itu orang mengaggapku sebagai adiknya Hae.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Kakinya kembali melangkah lebih dekat kearah pohon besar itu, dengan langkah perlahan seakan dikarenakan tumpukan salju yang menumpuk karena tidak di keruk. Sesampainya di bawah pohon itu, namja itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap keatas ranting-rating pohon yang sudah membeku. Kemudian dia tersenyum samar.

.

ooo000ooo

.

Pluk... Pluk...

Bola-bola salju berjatuhan mengenai kepalaku.

"kau mau ngapain?" tanyaku saat melihat Hae memanjat pohon besar tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. "au..." ringisku, saat bola-bola salju itu masih berjatuhan akibat Hae memanjatnya.

"Hae, Kau menulis apa disana?" tanyaku kepada Hae yang sedang menyayat batang pohon itu. Dia sedang duduk di atas batang pohon ini.

"ayo naik jika kau mau tahu." teriaknya.

"aku tak sampai meraih batang itu." aku masih melompat-lompat meraih batang yang bisa kujangkau.

"hosh... hosh... "

"kau, masih sama..." dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya takut menyinggung perasaan namja mungil itu. "cepatlah menjadi besar."

"huh. Menyebalkan." aku mempoutkan bibirku, tanda aku kesal.

Umurku bahkan sudah menginjak 15 tahun tapi aku tak kunjung tinggi untuk mengalahkan Hae."hei, Hae cepatlah. Aku sudah kedinginan."

"ya, sebentar lagi."

.

ooo000ooo

.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat goresan-goresan di batang pohon itu. Diusapnya lagi batang pohon itu untuk memperjelas tulisan yang berada di batang pohon itu. Diasana tertulis nama Hae dan namanya, dengan ukiran hati di luar namanya.

"apa kabarmu? Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, apa kau masih mengingatku?" bisik namja itu pelan, tangannya masih mengusap batang pohon itu.

Tak lama namja itu mengeratkan mantel tebalnya dan membenarkan letak syal yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"pohon ini indah juga saat musim dingin." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping namja itu, sambil mendongakkan wajahnya memperhatikan pohon besar ini. Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang pohon ini hanya melihat sekilas pada namja yang berada di sampingnya. Namja itu mengenakan mantel tebal dengan sarung tangan biru dengan garis-garis hitam, tak terlihat wajahnya dikerenakan syal biru dongkernya yang menutupi wajahnya sampai tersisa bagian mata. Mata itu, menatap pohon ini seakan penuh rindu.

"kau, sering kesini?" tanyanya lagi, matanya tak berpaling dari pohon ini.

"cukup sering."

"apa pohon ini sangat berarti bagimu?"

"ya..." namja itu kini ikut mendongakkan wajahnya melihat ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah membeku. "pohon ini, mempertemukanku pada seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Seseorang yang membuatku berubah menjadi diriku yang seperti ini." Namja bersyal biru dongker itu kini melihat perubahan air wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

"apa namja itu pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"anni, dia pergi saat kami lulus dari Junior High School..." ia mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. "...karena mendapatkan beasiswa di Amerika. Tapi sudah 10 tahun..." namja bermata foxy itu tersenyum samar. "...mungkin dia sudah menikah atau mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia."

"apa kau tidak mencarinya?"

Gelengan pelan yang ia dapat dari namja itu.

"aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Saudara saja bukan."

"ah," Sepertinya dia mengingat ketidak sopannya. "...siapa namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. sudah bertanya macam-macam tapi dia tidak tahu nama namja imut ini dengan balutan syal pink.

"Sungmin, Lee sungmin."

"nama yang bagus." Namja itu memuji nama namja bernama Sungmin itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum samar saat ia mengingat kata-kata itu. kata yang juga di ucapkan saat ia berkenalan dengan Hae.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"itu pertanyaan konyol. Kami sama-sama namja."

"10 tahun kau menunggunya, dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini kau masih tetap menunggunya? Meski kau tak tau dia akan datang atau tidak?"

"ya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya." namja itu tersenyum di balik syalnya.

"kau sungguh mencintainya." tak ada jawaban berarti dari Sungmin.

"mianhae..." ucap namja didepan Sungmin seraya menurunkan syal yang menutup wajahnya. "hyung... Saranghae."

"apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja bertemu."

"aku tahu, 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi apakah kau tak mengenaliku?" bola mata Sungmin menyusuri namja yang berada di depannya sambil memastikan sesuatu. "orang yang kau tunggu selama ini." lanjutnya.

"k...kau..." suara Sungmin tercekat, sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ternyata orang yang berada di sampingnya adalah orang yang ia tunggu.

Lee Donghae.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tahu aku namja bodoh, namja yang telah membuatmu membuang waktu demi menungguku. Mianhae, tidak pernah memberimu kabar. Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung." Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

Grep...

Sebuah pelukan yang dilayangkan oleh Sungmin untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiannya. Menghirup bau aroma tubuh Lee Donghae yang sudah lama hilang dari ingatannya.

"pabo." hanya kata itu yang Sungmin lontarkan untuk Donghae di sela pelukannya.

Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum miris dan menahan tangisnya dalam diam. Memberi ruang untuk Sungmin untuk dapat menumpahkan segala kerinduannya. Mantel Donghae sudah sedikit basah akibat tangis Sungmin yang pecah.

"maafkan aku baru datang sekarang Ming hyung. Aku tak tahu seberapa tersiksanya kau telah menungguku. Mianhae." hanya kekesalan dan permohonan maaf yang di tumpahkan Donghae kepada Sungmin.

"anniyo... Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali." ucap Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"mianhae, aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Mianhae... Ming, aku mencintaimu Ming."

"kau jahat Hae," Jawab Sungmin ditengah tangisnya.

"apa aku terlambat? Apa kau sudah menikah? dan mempunyai anak?" rentetan pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya langung ia kelarkan.

Sungmin sekali menganggu kecil. Wajah frustasi bercampur kecewa terlihat di wajah Donghae.

Donghae langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin. "apa itu benar?"

"anniyo, aku juga mencintaiku Hae."

.

ooo000ooo

.

END.

Annyeong *lambai-lambai*

mian kelamaan fakum, abis ffn-nya nggak bisa di buka di laptop lagi jadi harus ke warnet.

Cerita ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang berlatar 'yaoi' jadi mohon maaf jika sedikit aneh. Aku belum biasa menulis ini. Biasanya GS. Hehehe...

Mohon maaf jika masih ada yang menunggu ff your smile, *masih ada nggak ya?* aku masih mencari alur yang sesuai. Mungkin sedikit lama tapi pasti akan ku selesaikan.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-crita berikutnya.

oke di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

**\(w)/~****Kamsahamnida****~\(^0^)/**


End file.
